


The Ultimate Conspiracist

by Mofette



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofette/pseuds/Mofette
Summary: Shameless collection of my OC x Danganronpa one-shotsFeel free to pretend ur my OC. Xoxo





	1. Getting to know: Shozo Teroda

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some requests thx

Shozo Teroda is the ultimate conspiracist. 

She's an open-minded and find individual. She's very easy to get along with, unless you do something distasteful of course. 

As a character, she is not taken officially. (so if you have a lonely oc.. hmu)

She's bisexual, she doesn't talk about personal things often so it's something you'd have to assume. She'd never come out in say it, despite not having any shame in it. She's just not a fan of flaunting personal information.

She ADORES animals. She'd get along with Gundam, dunno how he'd really react to her though! Animals tend to take a natural liking to her, as do children. She has a very sweet and motherly aura.

But as her title says, she's the ultimate conspiracist. Her theories tend to be outland-ish, which may annoy some during investigation. But on occasion, her theories serve purpose during trials! 

She comes across as a somewhat timid person, getting to know her can be a bit tricky considering she doesn't care much for herself, resulting in not talking much about herself or who she is. She's much more interested in those around her, friend or foe.

She doesn't tend to beat around the bush, she's quite straight forward and will let you know when she wants you to stop something, or when she doesn't want to talk about something. Or, for example, if you're being obnoxious she'll probably confront you immediately; not worrying about sounding too harsh or hateful. 

She does not have a romantic background, but she's not oblivious to it. She's watched shows, read romantic novels- she's not oblivious to somebody crushing on her or showing some kind of interest, and to the others embarrassment; she WILL confront them about it, in private at least. 

She's not one to hate without reason, so an overly obnoxious classmate wouldn't get to her too badly, she might even go out of her way to attempt to befriend the person, maybe to see if having a friend would change the way they act. 

As for her personal background, she of course has two parents. One of which(mother) passed away when she was young, so she never really knew her. Her father is a very sweet dad, similar to Spirit Albarn of soul eater. She's an only child. 

 

++  
I don't really know how to end this but, this is all I have for her introduction. I'll of course come up with more and more to add to her, I'll maybe even take some of your ideas! Thank you for taking your time to read.


	2. Vent [Hajime x Shozo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains extremely sensitive content. Hajime is a comfort character for me.

Shozo was crying.

Crying wasn't Shozo did often, so it even caught her off guard.

Sure, she'd been stressed. With school work, and with her job. She figured it was normal and, as did her friends. Stress cane natural to most.

But when she found herself on the bathroom floor, sobbing with a bottle of pills in her hand, she knew there was something else to it. 

Thoughts of harming herself clouded her mind, just ending it all was a thought that floated above all others. A wonderful solution; she thought. She wouldn't have to work, she wouldn't have to worry. She'd be free.

But what about hajime?  
What about her friends?

The thought of them plowed guilt into her, hard. She could never bring herself to do it, she was sure of it. She didn't have the courage, she didn't have the guys. She didn't have the guts to become even more of a burden to others; she wished she would just disappear.

Coughing through her sobs, her breath kept getting caught in her throat and making it near impossible to breathe.  
She leaned forwards, dropping the pills to the side as one hand leaned against the wall and the other in front of her mouth. She was trembling. 

"Shozo?" She heard a small voice call. She couldn't respond, she couldn't get it out. She let out another violent sob and the door swung open.

"Shozo!" He repeated, worry lacing his tone. He was immediately at her side, becoming even more concerned when he spotted the pill bottle at her side. "W-what did you do?!" He began to panic.

"N-nothing!" She cried out, catching her breath as her hands went to wipe off her eyes. "I don't carry the courage to do anything, Hajime!" She responded, looking up at him as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. 

Hajime cursed to himself in his mind, he should have noticed sooner. He should have been here sooner.  
"I-i don't know what's going on, nor am I going to push you to tell me but.." he sighed softly, concern borrowing onto his features "I'm here, Shozo. You're not alone. Please don't feel as if you have to do something rash to feel better, I may not be able to do much but I'll do all I can for you. I love you, and I'm sorry if I've failed to show that" he told her, tearing up himself.

She only cried harder, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shirt "thank you, thank you" she sobbed into his shoulder "that's all I need, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking" 

He pet her hair and held her close "I'll stay up all night for you if you need to, don't be scared to wake me up. Don't be scared to come to me. I'll be here, I'll always be here" he assured her, planting a kiss on top of her head. 

"I love you"

"I love you too hajime."


End file.
